Caught Like a Fly
by I Think It's Creative
Summary: Beck Oliver is framed for the murder of his wife, Caterina. The detective on the case is sure he didn't kill her, and she's going to risk her life to let an innocent man walk free. But the late Mrs. Oliver's death was part of a bigger plan, and her killer isn't about to let Detective Hart ruin it. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was a project I had to do for my Public Speaking class my senior year of high school. We had to write a little mystery story, or something like that! I thought I would edit it a little bit and let you guys see it. So, yeah, here you go! Leave a review please?

* * *

The lights blur as Beck Oliver sits in the back of the Officer Vega's squad car. His lip is busted and his hands are in tight cuffs. A bruise is starting to form on his left eye and he has a large gash on his forehead. His hair is longer now—still black as night—but it's come from his messy ponytail and strands point every which way out of his head. His deep brown eyes are full of pain, sadness, and tears while his chiseled jaw is jutted into a scowl.

His long-sleeved, silk, light, blue button-up shirt is untucked with a few buttons missing and his black skinny jeans are torn in various places. He's bleeding from his lower left side, a low blow from a random stranger he fought.

Officer Vega is going to take Beck to the hospital before he is put into holding. Tomorrow Beck will meet the detective assigned to his case, the one who will try to prove his innocence.

Street lights pass by continuously, screaming into his eyes and causing him to shy away from the window. The flashing lights remind him of Club D, the place where Caterina Valentine was murdered.

The sight of his dead wife lingers in his brain; the sounds of the screams still fill his ears. Beck remembers feeling the pain of seeing Cat bleeding out in the back alley, the fading warmth of her body as she bled out against him, the terror in his voice as he dialed 911, the terrified screams of his sister and other club goers that came out to catch the scene. He's…he's a little drunk, but he still remembers what happened less than half an hour ago. Everything is distance at the moment, yet it is so close. The world he knew is dying, like a flame in the rain.

Nothing will ever be the same.

"I want you to know I'm ashamed of you, Beck," Officer Vega announces solemnly. This is the first time they've seen each other in ten years. Now Officer Vega is a balding man with gray hair and tired brown eyes. His hands are full of arthritis and scars from his accumulated years on the force. His bones are now weak from battle, unable to fight any longer. Today is his last day on the force, but Beck's case is his last call; this is the easiest last call anyone will ever have, but it is the hardest for Officer Vega.

"I didn't do anything," Beck mutters under his breath, glaring at the cuffs on his wrists. "You know I would never hurt Cat… I love my wife…"

He says the last sentence to himself, a sign of reassurance that he needs. He needs to believe it; if he believes he loves his wife, he _must_ mean it right? Officer Vega sighs tiredly. "That's what they all say," he accuses sadly. He eyes Beck through the rear view mirror and frowns sorrowfully. Beck opens his mouth to say something else, but decides to close it and not say anything.

Officer Vega wouldn't believe him anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm trying to space out the story into chapters so it isn't just one long blurb. Here's a flashback chapter, yaaaaaay!_**

**_(I uploaded this to the site yesterday, but forgot to post it on my story. Sorry!)_**

* * *

**_~*Earlier*~_**

_Beck woke first and turned his head to find Cat still sleeping beside him. Her red hair—now down to her waist—lay draped over her body with locks of that red beauty streaming over her face. Her big brown eyes were gently closed and she even snored slightly. Beck smiled to himself, unbelieving of how lucky he was to have spent ten whole years married to the love of his life. Today was the day marking the wonderful glory Beck had. _

_He and Cat had been married for ten amazing years and had three beautiful children to show for it._

_Slowly, Cat stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, Sunshine," Beck breathed. _

_Cat smiled warmly. "Good morning, Sleepy Head," she greeted back. She scrunched her nose slightly. "Your breath stinks!" _

_Beck smirked and chuckled slightly. "Alright then," he started, "I won't kiss you good morning." _

_He starts to turn, but Cat grabs his arm. "No!" she shouted. She pulled him back to her. "Kiss!" she begged. Beck chuckled again and leaned into her, kissing her softly. Soon she pulled her body closer to his and they deepened the kiss._

**_~*An hour later*~_**

_"You'll never believe what I found out yesterday," Cat whispered excitedly into her cellphone as she whisked eggs and spices into a plastic bowl. _

_"What?" a certain Latina's voice asked on the other end. _

_"It's happening again!" she exclaimed quietly. The Latina squealed excitedly on the other side of the line._

_"What's happening again?" Beck asked curiously, startling Cat. She ended up dropping her phone into the egg mix and screamed slightly. Her phone sparked inside the egg mix and the screen flickered before it went black. "It's time for me to get another phone," she sighed sadly. "That's the third one this month…"_

_Beck chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist after setting the bowl down on the counter. "It's okay, babe," he told her. "This time it was my fault." He kissed her gently. "I'll take you to get a new one first thing tomorrow, okay?" _

_Cat nodded gently. "I love you," she breathed. She kissed him softly, her lips slightly lingering on his. _

_"I love you too," he returned, breathing softly against her lips._

**_~*Hours later*~_**

_The Olivers, all five of them, spent their breakfast calmly and happily together. Tawny, the oldest at age seven, helped her mother make breakfast while Scotty and Mini—ages 4 and 2, respectively—played upstairs. Around eight thirty, Beck took Cat out after dropping the children off at the babysitter's home so she could get ready. She needed to get her dressed cleaned, to get the dust off, because she would need it soon. _

_This was a very important day._

_An hour after taking her dress to get cleaned, she called up Tori and Trina. She tried to call up Jade, but her number was still disconnected, just like it had been since high school had ended. Cat hadn't seen or heard from Jade since then. Actually, no one had. It was like she'd disappeared from the world. _

_She hadn't even heard from Robbie either…_

_After Tori and Trina were called, they rushed down to the church where Tori helped Cat curl and pin her hair while Trina baked extra food for the reception._

_Cat quickly fixed her makeup and put on her beautiful white wedding dress she hadn't worn in ten long years. She looked like an angel in her dress and pinned up hair. She wore her hair wavy with several locks of hair curled around her face. Her long white dress hung to her white heels with ruffles billowing down from below her waist. The top of her dress was pure silk, a rounded cut at the very top of her chest to expose little to no cleavage. The entire upper part of her chest was bare, save for two strips of white silk running up the ending sides of her chest and out over her arms in three-quarter sleeves. _

_Once she stepped out that door, it would be the last time Beck would ever see Caterina Oliver as beautiful as she was._


End file.
